Falling
by Laine
Summary: A twisted-sorta fic focusing on Migel and his thoughts on a rainy day aboard the Vione. Mind you not all is what it seems (ie. trés OOC). Oh, there's veeeery subtle hints of yaoi somewhere in there too.


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters. Blah, blah, yada, yada. You know the drill.

Author's Note: This is really a "twisted" sort of fic. Bearing in mind that I _do_ have a strange affinity for chocolate and Coke during the early hours of the morning. Oh, one more thing... NO ONE is in character here. (well not _too_ many of them) That's the whole point of a twisted fic. ^^

Author: Laine   


* * *

**Falling**

A gentle hand pressed against the window pane, as thoughtful eyes stared outside, and into the gray skies. The rain fell at a steady pace, lightly tapping at the glass and leaving tiny streaks streaks upon the window pane. The same hand traced one slender finger along a drop of rain on the glass, following it slowly until it finally reached the edge of the window and fell off, down onto the ground that was many miles below. The finger stopped at the window sill, lingering as the dark eyes watched the falling water continue it's course, only then did it glide back up the window, to trace yet another droplet's path.

"Migel? Migel?"

"I don't think he's listening."

Another droplet fell down below.

"Migel?"

Another.

"He's in his own little world."

The voices faded into the background as the eyes stared only into the distant skies. Another raindrop fell, and another. Soon it was pouring, and the entire window was awash with rainwater.

_It's a funny thing, this rain. No one knows why it rains. They may know how it rains, but no one really knows why. It is not a living and breathing creature, it has neither thoughts nor emotions... yet it falls down upon us, regardless. So why? Why does it fall? I wonder...___

_I wonder if there is perhaps a greater being... controlling the rain... Maybe that is why it falls when it does. At the whim of someone else... under their government, their authority... and unable to do anything about it._

The hand came away from the window, clenched into a tight fist. The eyes narrowed.

"Migel? Migel are you all right?" Chesta's soft voice interrupted the dark thoughts that tumbled through the somber mind. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "You've been looking out that window for well over an hour."

He smiled slightly, in spite of himself and the bitter mood he was in. "I have?" He said, looking at Chesta's reflection in the glass. He could see the other boy nod. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Chesta shrugged. "Well, you just haven't been yourself today..." Migel frowned a little as he turned around and leant his back against the window. His eyes scanned the small room before they settled upon Chesta's concerned face. He looked him in the eye.

"I'm _fine_."

"Are you sure-"

"Chesta, leave him alone already. He's in a bad mood, can't you tell? See the look of evil in his eyes? He's ready to bite at anyone who goes near him!" Gatti remarked with a laugh from his chair in the far corner of the room. He grinned, hoping to make light of the situation, to get the others to loosen up a little. He looked over at Dalet, who was sitting comfortably on his bed, reading a book. "C'mon Dalet, help me out here."

Dalet glanced up from the novel he was reading. "The _look of evil_?" He snorted. "As if that's going to help the situation any." He rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Gatti made a face at him the moment he wasn't looking. There was no response from the others. He sighed and went back to the alseides report he was reviewing.

"Migel..." Chesta sighed as he began again, though much quieter this time. It wouldn't do him any good if the others were interrupting them every two minutes.

"Look Chesta, I..." He paused, and his eyes scanned the room once more. No one was looking. Gatti was busy writing his report, and he was sure Dalet was too absorbed in his book to notice. Guimel was nowhere to be seen. He leaned a little closer to Chesta, lowering his voice so that the others would not hear. "Chesta, do you sometimes wonder... do you think..." He cast another suspicious glance about the room.

Chesta could tell that he was having trouble forming the words he wanted to say. "Do I sometimes wonder... what? It's all right. You know you can trust me with anything." He gave him a small smile.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you." Migel cleared his throat. "Do you ever wonder why you're here?" He finally said.

"Why, for Lord Dilandau, of course. Why else would I be here?"

Frowning, he shook his head. "No, I mean _why_? Did you..." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, are you here because you _want_ to be here? Or are you here because you _have_ to?" He received a strange look from Chesta.

"I want to be here. And I also have to be here. For Lord Dilandau. You know that."

Migel glanced out the window for a moment. The rain was not letting up, falling rapidly and splashing the window pane with the clear water drops. One in particular caught his attention, and he watched it slide down the glass and out of sight. Another followed suit. Then another.

_Curious... they all follow-_

"Migel?"

His eyes widened as a sudden thought struck him. Chesta called his name again. Migel leaned closer to the boy. "You're a follower. A coward." He whispered. The other boy almost fell over in his surprise.

"What? I- I don't... understand."

"Yes you do."

There was a brief silence between the two, Migel clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration, Chesta calmly looking on, a mild expression of puzzlement on his face. "You know what I mean Chesta." Migel stated in an accusatory tone. "You can't possibly be here for yourself _and_ Dilandau-"

"Lord Dilandau." Chesta automatically corrected him.

He ignored him. "Have you ever thought about it Chesta? Why are we here? Did we come of our own free will? Or were we blindly following him all along, losing the way back somewhere in-between?"

The blonde head tilted to one side, puzzled at the strange talk he was hearing from his comrade. What was the matter with him? "Of course we did." He managed to reply.

"Did we? Then why can't we leave of our own free will?"

Chesta's mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious... y-you want to leave?" The smaller boy asked in disbelief. He then shook his head, in an almost sympathetic fashion. "You can't leave Migel."

Migel was silent for a moment before his reply. "I know that."

"Then why are you-"

"We can't leave because _he_ is controlling us."

Chesta tilted his head to one side, looking utterly confused. "W-what are you talking about? Just _who_ is controlling us?"

Migel scowled at the boy, his eyes growing dark as he continued. "You know who I'm talking about. Why don't you just admit it!"

Chesta looked saddened by Migel's reply, however, the look did not last, as his face suddenly grew stern. "Migel, you can't be well. To speak of such things..." He shook his head again. "You must be ill."

_I know what you're trying to say Chesta... but I don't believe it. I won't. I will not be restrained here, like you believe we should, as one of his... puppets. And I don't want you or anyone else to force his ideas down my throat whenever I question them! It's sad enough that you aren't your own person anymore Chesta, following him, blindly obeying his every command... I don't want to be like you. I want to be myself, my own person with my own thoughts and actions, not controlled by... him. And I don't want your lies!_

Migel was suddenly overcome by an unexpected feeling of nausea as he realized that Chesta was reaching for him. He didn't want the other boy near him, for he was tainted with _his_ actions, _his_ lies. And the taller boy stepped back, raising an arm as if to protect himself from a blow. Chesta saw this and frowned. "Migel, I'm not going to hurt you, I simply want to-"

"Get away from me!" He cried, taking another step backwards, almost tripping over himself in the process. This caught the attention of the other two in the room.

Dalet put down his book, just as Gatti got up from his chair. "What's going on here?" Chesta opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the loud rumbling of thunder nearby.

Migel spoke once again. "He's a coward. A liar and a coward!"

Gatti stepped in-between the two boys, his hands on his hips. "What are you saying Migel?" He glanced from Chesta's pale, but composed face, to Migel's flustered one.

"He is not well, I think he's delirious. All that time in front of the window must have put strange thoughts into his head." Chesta said as he looked up at Gatti. "He was saying... things about Lord Dilandau."

Migel watched as the other three exchanged worried glances. _All of them must know! They all fall after him..._

"Migel..." Dalet began as he walked towards him, his hand outstretched. "Hey, I'll walk you to the infirmary. You really _do_ look sick you know."

"No! Stay away! All of you!" Migel shouted, ducking away from Dalet's reach, heading for the door.

Chesta's eyes widened in alarm. "Don't let him run away!" He cried in a panicked voice. "Lord Dilandau will surely-"

"We know, we know." Dalet muttered, as he and Gatti went after Migel.

Gatti managed to tackle him to the floor, just as he was about to reach for the doorknob. He turned around and swung his arms wildly. "Let go of me!" He screamed as Gatti roughly grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

_They're touching me! Get your filthy hands off me!_

"Woah! What in Gaea's name could have gotten into him?" Gatti exclaimed as he struggled to keep the shouting and thrashing Migel down on the floor. Someone grab the-"

"Already covered." Dalet said.

Migel could see nothing but the wood of the floor as Gatti continued to keep him firmly on the ground. He could hear footsteps going this way and that, then coming closer and closer. He could hear Guimel's voice. He dully wondered if he was one of _them_ too, as the pain in his arms increased as Gatti put more pressure on them.

"L-Lord Dilandau's coming!" He could hear the others gasp in fear.

"Dil... Dilandau..." Migel whispered, his voice hoarse. Then he felt the warmth of someone's breath upon his cheek. He turned to see Chesta leaning over him.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this to you, but... Lord Dilandau..." Migel wanted to scream in anger at that name, but just then he felt something prick the back of his neck. He could only manage a short cough as his vision began to grow blurry.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"L-Lord Dilandau! Sir! He..." There was the sound of flesh meeting flesh, and a small whimper.

"I didn't ask you to speak, Chesta." Migel tried with all his might to lift his head off of the ground, to keep his eyes open, though it made him terribly dizzy. His head fell backwards and he finally closed his eyes in defeat.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" That same mocking, malefic tone. Then footsteps. Migel did not open his eyes.

_Don't come near me! I'd rather die... than fall... under your control..._

He could feel a rough hand grab him by the hair. "I know you're awake Migel. Look at me." Migel squeezed his eyes shut, then felt himself being shaken. He let out a little cry of pain. "Look at me!" Reluctantly Migel opened his eyes. All he could see were to hazy red orbs, staring back at him, and a mouth twisted into a cruel sneer. The face turned away from him. "Leave me with him."

"Yes Lord Dilandau!" More footsteps, then they slowly faded away.

_No... no! Don't leave me here! Not with him!_

The low voice ignored his silent plea. "Get up. You're not dead yet Migel." He chose not to answer, maybe he couldn't, but for this he received a harsh slap across the face. "You hear me?! I said you're not dead yet!" Migel's eyes closed again, leaving him in darkness. Soon after that, he could see nothing at all. He couldn't possibly feel the raindrops falling on his face.   


* * *

  
Yet another Author's Note: I think I may have made Dilandau just a tad (and I mean that in the nicest possible way) more psychotic than he normally is... or not. Still, I'd like to hear what you think happened, so review please!   
  
  



End file.
